


flustered | emma x char

by iguessweredoingthis



Series: polytgwdlm [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Char/emma but also its, Emma likes praising her a lot, F/F, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, Multi, Poly, Ted knows whats up, lgbtq+, paul is an oblivious bby, polytgwdlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: 1. Yes i dive right into this2. Emma likes praising her3. A lot has been happening sorry i havent been posting regularly
Relationships: Charlotte/Emma Perkins
Series: polytgwdlm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817356
Kudos: 10





	flustered | emma x char

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes i dive right into this  
> 2\. Emma likes praising her  
> 3\. A lot has been happening sorry i havent been posting regularly

Emma pushed Charlotte up against the wall and kissed her heatedly, bordering roughness. Charlotte’s cheeks flushed and she pulled away a little. “Em?”  
“Yes?” Emma’s eyes were sweeping across her body. She had an almost… hungry look.  
“Wh-What are you doing?”  
“I want you. Is that okay?”  
“Y-Yeah-” Charlotte was cut off by Emma kissing her, pushing their bodies closer together, a hand on Charlotte’s waist and the other in her hair, pulling out the pretty twisted bun that she herself had fixed earlier. She ran her fingers through Charlotte’s hair until it was fully down and fluffy and Charlotte smiled against her lips. “I love this,” she murmured against Emma, into her mouth.  
“Good,” Emma muttered back. Her hand was gone from Charlotte’s waist and then it was on her thigh and moving between her legs, above Charlotte’s pink dress. Charlotte gasped when Emma touched her and Emma pulled away just enough to look at her, barely a few inches, and grinned. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”  
“Th-Thank- ah! You,” Charlotte managed. She felt heat coil in her stomach and was sure she was bright red. She took a shaky breath. “Sh-Should we g-go upstairs?”  
“No,” Emma hummed, tilting her head. She looked at Charlotte’s lips and back to her eyes. “Not now.”  
“The others- might- see-” Charlotte mumbled.  
“They’re enjoying the party. And if they do see us-” the word ‘us’ somehow sent a shiver down Charlotte’s spine “-let them. Imagine one of them walking in, Charlotte, when I have you coming so hard you scream my name. Imagine that. What would they think of you?” Emma’s breath danced across her skin. Charlotte shuddered.  
“What would they think, honey?” Emma asked again.  
“That I-I’m… I’m yours.”  
“And?” Her hand paused.  
“Emma.”  
“Char...” She pulled away.  
“And I’m yours whenever you want, you can have me, I want- I-I need you, I love you, Emma, I love you, I’m yours.”  
Emma’s face lit up, genuinely lit up. “Oh. You’re so sweet.”  
“Th-That’s what you want, r-right?”  
“I thought you’d say something like that, but I didn’t expect the ‘I love you.’”  
“P-Please?”  
“Huh, you are sensitive, honey.” Emma’s hand slid under her dress properly then and rubbed against her panties. “Goddammit, you love this, I can feel wet through these.”  
“I-I do,” Charlotte said softly. Emma smirked. “You’re so sweet, my Char, my honey. You’re so wet. My honey, my beautiful Char. Fucking gorgeous, you are. Fucking. Gorgeous.”  
Charlotte moaned then, properly moaned, and not quietly, either. “Shit-”  
“I love it when I make you swear. You never do, huh? It just means you’re enjoying this even more.” Her fingers pushed the fabric to the side and touched her, skin to skin. “You’re so wet.”  
“Y-Yes. For you,” Charlotte gasped.  
Emma slid a finger into her and Charlotte felt like she could pass out. She gripped Emma’s shoulders and rested her forehead against the woman’s collarbone. “Fuck-”  
“My honey,” Emma hummed. “You’re beautiful. You’re gorgeous. You’re incredible, Char.” Charlotte moaned and pressed her lips together but Emma ran her free hand through Charlotte’s hair again. “Let me hear you. It’s okay. I want to hear your pretty voice.”  
Charlotte knew that anyone could walk in then, not the guests because this part of the house was off limits to them, but Ted or Bill or Henry or Paul could see them at any point. It shouldn’t have sounded so appealing but the thought made her clench around Emma’s fingers, because somehow the other woman had added a finger without Charlotte fully realizing. She moaned and Emma’s smile widened. “My honey. Are you going to come?”  
“S-Soon, s-so soon,” Charlotte whined. Emma tilted Charlotte’s head back using her hand in the woman’s hair and kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking and marking her.  
Her movements got messier, more erratic, and Charlotte felt her fingers curl inside of her and her hips thrust forward, almost falling against Emma as she came over her hand. Emma worked her through her orgasm and pulled away when the final aftershocks died away. Charlotte’s forehead was against Emma’s collarbone and she whined a little. “Em...”  
“You’re beautiful, Charlotte. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Emma raised her finger to her mouth, sucking away the juices. “You’re beautiful,” she said again.  
“So are you,” Charlotte said quietly. She straightened up and took a deep breath. “I love you.”  
“You said that already,” Emma smiled sweetly.  
“I know. But I do.”  
Emma kissed her gently for a lingering moment and Charlotte tasted herself on Emma’s lips. She broke away with her cheeks flushed and giggled. She was about to speak but someone walked into the room.  
“Em, Char. There you are,” Paul said. He was oblivious to their ruffled hair and pink faces. “I’m just getting more drinks. The last people left, we’re just unwinding.”  
Ted appeared behind him. “Hey, babes. What’s up?” He looked from one to the other and Emma was about to speak when a stupid grin appeared on his face. “Oh.”  
“Ted,” Emma groaned.  
“Yeeeees?”  
“Sorry, what’s happening?” Paul interrupted. Emma gave him a pointed look and Ted shrugged. “Dunno.”  
“Okay, well, help me with this?”


End file.
